1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to inflatable apparel and/or accessories. In particular, this disclosure discusses systems and methods for providing apparel and/or accessories that are selectively inflatable, and can be adapted for use as a pillow.
2. Background and Related Art
Pillows are often used to support a person's head during sleep or rest. As is generally known, pillows typically comprise a bag or case made of cloth that is filled with feathers, down, cotton, batting, or another soft material.
Some pillows are adapted for use as travel pillows. However, some travel pillows can be bulky and cumbersome, even when compacted for storage. Accordingly, such pillows may require undesirable amounts of space in luggage, pockets, bags, and the like. As a result, such pillows may increase the size of a person's load or prevent the person from bringing additional items.
Some travel pillows can be just another object that a person has to remember to pack. Thus, a person can easily forget to bring such pillows. Consequently, such a person may be prevented from resting as desired or may be forced to rest on an uncomfortable support, such as a piece of luggage, a back side of an adjacent chair, a wall, etc.
Some travel pillows may call unwanted attention or be inappropriate for certain occasions. For instance, a person may feel uncomfortable bringing a pillow to a business meeting, a church service, or artistic performance, such as the symphony. Conversely, in yet another example, some travel pillows are common place and do not call desired attention to the person using the pillow.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to support a person's head where full-sized bed pillows are inappropriate, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques and apparatus with other techniques and apparatus.